Piece Of My Heart
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: What would've happened if Bella came to her senses right before the Newborn battle in Eclipse... Check out this O/S Collaboration with Jake's She Wolf


**AN:** The Setting of this One Shot is during Eclipse (book) right before the Newborn battle except this is what we thought should have happened at the camp site ;-P ... XOXO- JS and SW

_**Paring:**__ Jacob/Bella_

_**Rating**__: MA/ NC-17_

_**AU/OOC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Piece Of My Heart<strong>

"Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man, well yeah,

An' didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can ?

Honey, you know I did!

And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough,

But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough...

You're out on the streets looking good, and baby,

Deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right,

Never never never never never never never hear me when I cry at night.

Baby, I cry all the time!

And each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain,

But when you hold me in your arms, I'll sing it once again.

I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on, yeah take it!

Take another little piece of my heart now, baby. (break a..)

Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, (come on…)

Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, yeah.

Well, You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good..."

-Janis Joplin, "Piece Of My Heart"

* * *

><p>Somehow Bella always knew that they would always end up here. She looked at Jacob as he paced back and forth. The snow and cold from last night had disappeared. Unfortunately, as Bella looked at Jacob's half naked frame she feared that the melting snow took away her feelings for Edward too.<p>

"Jacob! I want you to kiss me! Stay here with me," Bella pleaded with Jake as she closed the small space between them.

At the same time, Bella extended her arms so that she could lock them her around his neck. The heat of his bare skin touching her caused her to sigh in relief. Jacob watched her with weary eyes.

"I don't believe you Bella! You already promised to marry your leech! So go put your arms around him," Jacob pulled her arms from around his neck.

Bella was only stunned for a moment. She quickly stumbled toward him and gazed into his eyes as she reached up and started unbuttoning her plaid shirt. Jake looked at her in confusion but made no move to stop her.

Jacob had been fantasizing about watching Bella take off her clothes that it almost seemed like a dream to him as she let it drop to the ground. She walked back over to him and grabbed his warm hand.

"Jacob, I want you to kiss me. Not because I want to keep you from fighting. I want you to kiss me because I know you love me. I need you to kiss me because I love you too."

"You love me? When did this happen? Before or after you accepted the bloodsucker's proposal? Better yet was it because last night you got to feel what I had to offer in the below the waist department?"

Now Bella was blushing but if she was being honest these feeling hadn't appeared out of now where. She stepped closer pressing her bare torso onto his. Bella breathed in his heated musky scent.

"I started falling in love with you Jacob Black the day that I brought the bikes to your house. I feel in love with you a little more when you gave me the little box of conversation hearts. You made my heartbeat race when you made all those promises to never hurt me that night at the movie theater with Mike. I loved you Jacob even when you told me you couldn't see me anymore because of the pack," Bella whispered into his chest as she planted butterfly kisses on his smoldering skin.

Jacob didn't know what to do. He wanted to play hard to get but the reality of the situation was he needed Bella. He needed Bella like air to breath, or water to drink. She was his heart, his life, his world.

"Bella, how can I be sure that you mean it this time? How do I know you won't run off with your leech? I can't take you walking away from me again. I won't survive it this time."

As soon as the words left his lips Bella tiny fingers started caressing his sides. She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. She licked her lips as she imaged the fill of their mouths colliding in passion.

"Please, Jake just kiss me and I'll show how much of my heart you have," Bella pleaded with Jake as her hands left his body and started unbuckling her jeans.

Jacob watched her closely as his heighten senses kicked in. He could hear her heart-rate accelerate and her scent became more concentrated. Suddenly it hit him like a brick wall. Was Bella offering to have sex with her? Did Bella want to give her body, heart, and soul to him?

"Jacob! Will you give me one more piece of your heart? I'll give you all of mine and my body too. Just make me yours right now and I'll never look back," Bella spoke with a sure but shaky voice.

That was all Jacob needed to hear. His body was pressed into hers in less than thirty seconds. His right hand went to the back of Bella's head in an effort to pull her in closer to his lips. Meanwhile his left hand was leaving a burning trail of desire down her back till his large, strong hand cupped her round derriere.

Bella pressed her body eagerly to his as she moaned throatily into his mouth. In response, Jacob growled low into hers as he pressed his hardness against the soft valley between her thighs. Their kiss deepened as the sweetness of their union filled the air.

Jake groaned when he felt her nimble fingers unzip his jean cut offs. As much as he wanted to take her right there, it was out in the open and there was a fight going on off in the distance. So naturally his protective instinct kicked in.

"Not here," Jacob managed to spit the words out as he reluctantly pulled out of their tight embrace.

At the same time, Bella began to moan in protest from their abrupt lack of contact. Her heart-shaped face was flushed pink with desire and Bella was literally weak in the knees. In fact, Bella felt so weak from all the months of built up desire, love, and want that she could barely stand up.

"Let's go inside the tent. Hurry Jake I don't think I can wait much longer. I want to give you something and my heart will only allow you take it from me."

The scent of Bella's sweet nectar filled the air around them causing Jacob to groan. He picked her up in his strong, warm arms and swiftly carried her back to the recently abandoned tent.

As soon as, he got them inside Jake immediately had the opening zipped shut. Seconds later, Bella was on him. She started with his lips but then worked her way down to the waistband of his shorts.

Now that they were shielded from prying eyes, she wasted no time relieving Jacob of his shorts. Bella even started to moan when her prize was finally revealed. Jake's big, sexy all-day sucker was staring her right in the face.

In her mind, his prized lollipop was begging for some oral attention. Bella licked her lips and then swirled her tongue over him. Naturally, Jacob's eyes rolled back into his head; as his breathing became ragged.

Finally, all of his fantasies were a reality! Jacob opened his eyes and saw his girl kneeling before him. She looked as sexy as ever in this submissive posture.

He was in a trance as he watched Bella suck on his nookie probe like it was the best thing since hard candy. Jacob could felt his abs twitch and contract as her tongue swirled around his already weeping mushroom tip.

"Oh fuck, Bells! Shit, that feels s-s-so good," He groaned as his hand went into her hair.

Bella sucked him hungrily as if she meant to devour him, moaning the whole time. Her tongue lashed over him until Jake was shaking from her voracious attack on his throbbing friction whistle.

Finally, he couldn't bear it any more! Jake began to gently push her off him as a growl slipped between his lips; as his pulsing pajama python popped out of Bella's hot mouth. Of course, Jake wasn't about to waste any of their time together.

In a blink of an eye, he had her stripped of her remaining garments. Then he positioned himself on the sleeping bag and motioned for Bella to straddle his torso. She looked at him in confusion for a moment but then he pulled her into a squatting position over his face.

Jacob desired every inch of her body and he was going to have it! After all, Bella had already promised to give him all of her. They both groaned as his long tongue speared her tight and untouched tunnel of love.

He smirked as Bella squealed and her hips began to buck as Jake continued to speak in tongues to Bella's dripping peach pit. In response, Jacob growled into her succulent honey pot as she rode his face.

Bella felt like his tongue was a wild tornado! Jake worked his mouth on every inch of her passion pit. She was withering in ecstasy as his strong hands locked her in place.

In an effort to completely wipe any doubt from Bella's mind Jacob switched his focus to her swollen love pearl. He could feel her nub as it began to pulse, then the rest of Bella's body followed and her whole frame quaked.

Jacob just enjoyed the entire scene. He lapped at her heated center until Bella spilled her sweetness all over his face with a scream of pleasure. Naturally, Jacob licked up every bit of her hot nectar.

Once her quaking subsided he guided a lust drunk Bella to lie beside him; and immediately, she was kissing Jacob passionately. Bella proceeded to pull him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her lust hazed eyes bore into his as she spoke the words that changed everything.

"Take my virginity, Jacob. My virtue has always belonged to you. I want you to be my first! More importantly, if we die today... at least I'll die in your arms. At least, I'll die in the light of my own personal sun," Bella moaned into his ear, while she pressed her wet core against his throbbing, hot meat.

Jacob looked down at her angelic face and kissed her perfectly bowed lips. He whispered his response into her flushed ear, "We aren't going to die today! I will do my best to at least save you. However, under the circumstances do you really want to do this? Bells, are you sure you want me to be the one?"

She nodded, "Yes, Jacob! His love doesn't touch every part of me like yours does. I've wanted you since that night after I jumped and almost died. I love you, Jacob! From now on I belong to you alone."

All Jacob could do was nod before he took her lips in between his in another passionate kiss. Bella was thoroughly distracted by the combination of his skillful mouth and warm hands. Suddenly, Jacob's cherry picker slowly pushed into her and past the virginal barrier.

Consequently, Bell whimpered against his lips at the flash of pain that filled her pelvic region. However, his warmth spread through out her loins and gave way to a scorching pleasure center. As she became comfortable with his girth Jacob slowly began to thrust.

Bella began to moan and move her hips with his because Jacob felt so good inside her. They fit together so completely like matching puzzle pieces. Jake made love to her slowly since it was her first time.

Although, Bella began to feel the pressure mounting inside her, Jacob was in another world. The slow grind of their pelvises was working her swollen love button into frenzy. Soon, Bella began to need more!

"Harder Jake! Please, I need you deeper inside me! Go faster! Fuck...I'm so hot...I feel like I'm going to explode or something," Bella shouted at him in a demanding tone.

Jacob smirked as he felt Bella's walls clenching around him. Moreover, he began to thrust harder into her pink palace. Until she was screaming and gushing all over him while he hovered over Bella's beautiful body.

"Oh fuck! Bella, I love you," He growled into her neck as his own orgasm shot out of him and into her waiting receptacle.

Their lips met in a hot, desperate kiss as they rode out the waves of pleasure. Finally, they lay there, panting, hearts racing, their faces in each others necks. Until a howl went into the air, bring them out of their sexual contentment.

Jacob rushed out of the tent and phased. Thankfully, the howl was not a call for help but one of celebration. The alliance between the Cullens and The pack had been successful.

As a result, Edward and his family decided to move on. All Edward ever wanted was for Bella to have a normal life with a husband that could protect not just her body but her heart. In the end, Jacob and Bella decided to give their love a chance to grow.


End file.
